Back to Basics
by Heartbreak Warfare
Summary: What would happen if Jess didn't see Rob kissing another woman when she came back from the war? No Flames!
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Meg Cabot does**

I stepped off the plane and I followed the stream of passengers that were heading to the terminal. The moment I stepped into the airport, I saw my mom, my dad, and Douglas waiting for me. They all ran over to me and hugged me, even Douglas. My mom was so happy, that she started crying, because she was "so glad that her baby was finally home and safe." But she was wrong.

I was far from safe, and I was not the same person I was when I had left. Every night when I tried to sleep I was tortured by visions of things that nobody should ever have to see. But, I saw them in real life, and now they haunted me every night. The army shrinks called them "night terrors;" they were like nightmares, but they were real. Remember when you used to have bad dreams when you were younger? And your parents would wake you up saying, "It was only a dream." Well, I wish that was true for me; because the nightmares that I had were real, they were not only dreams.

My powers were gone and I was finally home. On the car ride back my mom was saying that now everything could go back to normal, and that I can finally be normal. But, I knew she was wrong. I was never normal, not in my whole life. No matter how much my mother wanted a perfect popular daughter, she would have to realize that I would never be one of those popular girls. When we finally got home, my parents left me alone to unpack, and Douglas had to go to work. By the time I had finished unpacking it was 5 o'clock, and I had gotten home at 3. My parents had left a half hour ago, because the main chef at Mastriani's was sick, and my dad had to cook. I was bored. I decided to pull out my motorcycle that my dad had given me for graduation. I called her Blue Beauty. I hopped on my bike decided to go see the one person who really understood me. The one person I truly loved. Rob.

I drove through town. Nothing had changed. I turned down the street where Rob worked at his uncle's garage. I parked outside. I walked in. I inhaled sharply at the sight of him. He was leaning over an engine. He was wearing those mechanic overalls, and I had a very good view form where I was standing. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he stood up and and turned around. He looked better than I remembered. His curly brown hair flopped in his face. He looked down at me and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Jess!" he yelled and, he hugged me. I finally felt safe in his arms.

"I missed you." I whispered . The moment after the words left my lips, Rob's lips came crashing down on mine. He kissed me with more passion than he ever had before. More than the time the night in the barn when I told him I loved him. We finally broke apart. Our breathing was ragged.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear, "and I missed you too; more than you could have imagined."

"I am so glad to be back. I love you, too." I whispered back. He suddenly started laughing. He picked me up and twirled me around in the air. He put me back down, and started kissing me again. We then got rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat and tapping their foot. We pulled apart and I saw a young blond woman with boobs as big as my head looking annoyed, shooting daggers at me.

"Me we help you?" I asked in slightly annoyed voice.

"Duh" the blond bimbo replied.

"Well?" I asked waiting.

"Well, I'm waiting for him," she said pointing at Rob, "to finish fixing my car."

Rob sighed in an annoyed way, "Nancy, I told you, Joe is working on your car form now on. Since I own the garage, I'm not going to be working on cars for awhile. Also, Joe told you thirty minutes ago that your car was ready. So, I don't know why you are still here." Nancy stomped over to her car angrily, got in, slammed the door, and went speeding down the road. "Now where were we?" Rob asked turning back to me. With that I jumped into his arms and we proceeded on with our previous activities.

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed! I'll update again soon if people liked it!**


	2. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Meg Cabot does**

I was in my room with my window open when I heard Rob's motorcycle pull up. I went over the the window and he started waving me down. We were going on our first date since I got back. I was so excited! He told me to dress nice, which was kind of weird, because we used to used go to Chick's or movies for dates. I borrowed a knee length white skirt from Ruth and a nice blue peasant blouse from her too, because she had lost a lot of weight and we were now the same size.

I ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Jessica," my mom called out, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"With who?"

"Rob"

And with that I ran out the door and jumped on Rob's bike I looked back and saw my mom on the porch yelling at me to come back.

"Should I go back?" Rob asked.

"No, just go." I replied.

And Rob obliged. We rode to wherever we were going in silence, Rob said that he wanted it to be a surprise. When I had first got on the bike I had noticed that he was in dress pants and polo, and was wearing a sports coat. Which was really odd, because I had never seen Rob in anything like that before, but let me tell you, he looked good in it, maybe even better than he looked in jeans.

We arrived to this fancy restaurant. It was overlooking the river. Rob grabbed my hand and we walked in. The maitre'd led us to a table that was overlooking the river.

"Rob," I said to him, "This is beautiful, but why are we here?"

He suddenly got out of his chair and down on one knee in front of me.

"Jess, I want to ask you something."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Jessica Mastriani, I love you with all my heart, and soul, you are my life now. Will you marry me?"

**A/N hehe. Cliffie. Maybe this will get more of you to review! Thank you to the four of you who did review!! You guys are the best!! Please review and I'll update faster!! And make chapters longer!!**


	3. Getting On with Our Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Meg Cabot does.**

I just sat there shocked. I couldn't BELIEVE that he was proposing to ME. ME, Jessica Mastriani. Rob Wilkins was asking me to marry him and I just sat, with my mouth open, staring at him, like an idiot.

It was at least after a couple of minutes of me not responding, when Rob finally went, "Jess? Jess? Are you alright?"

I finally snapped out of my dazed trance and screamed, "YES!!" He stood up smiling and I jumped into his arms. He started kissing me with more passion and love than we had before. We were in our own little world. We snapped out of our little world very quickly though, because everybody in the restaurant had started clapping.

We smiled and Rob slipped a ring on my finger and we sat down. I looked down at my ring finer on my left hand, and gasped. The ring was beautiful. It had an oval cut diamond in the middle, and two little diamonds on each side surrounding it, and was gold.

"It's beautiful," I whispered to Rob.

"It was my grandmothers," he said. "I wasn't sure if you would like it or if it would fit, but you do like it, and it does fit. I'm so happy right now. I feel like my heart is going to bubble over because I'm so happy!"

He was right I had never seen him so happy before; I had never been more happy in my life, too.

"Rob," I said, "This is the happiest moment of my life. I can't even describe how I feel right now. I love you so much. I'm so happy I'm home from the war, and that I can finally start living my life."

"Me too, Jess, me too." Rob whispered back, and then leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
